A Pirate's Revenge
by Goldenstream Kagamine
Summary: uh... title says it all, rated T for abusing chibis and Russia, blood, decapitation, death, and old English. This is my first Hetalia fanfic so it most likely wont be perfect.


DISCLAIMER; I DONT OWN HETALIA! (I would screw it up if I did)

Ivan glared at the retreating ship, grinding his teeth together. "TORIS! EDUARD! RAVIS!" He yelled, clenching his hands into fists and turning to send a bone-chillingly creepy smile at his now trembling servants. "Follow him immediately, we need to teach him a lesson, da?" Ivan says, still smiling, "And Ravis." He adds, turning to cast his violet eyed gaze on his youngest servant, "Clean up the severed limbs, bodies, and blood from the deck." He orders. Ravis swallows nervously, "uh… S-Sir? I-I don't believe I would be able to lift some of the bodies… C-Could I possibly have some assistance?" he asks nervously, trembling as Ivan stared at him for what seemed like an eternity to the young boy. "Fine. Eduard, assist him." Ivan finally says. "NOW GO!" He orders, sending his servants racing off to complete their tasks. "Watch out Arthur~!" he practically sang, turning to face the other ship, his gaze hardening as well as his tone, "Watch out."

Arthur watched Ivan's ship a he retreated, "Maybe that wasn't such a good idea…" He mumbled, turning to go back to the deck and help clean up the bodies and limbs of his crew. He opened the trapdoor to the deck, only to hear a loud cry of "I hereby conquer thee with my mighty sword! Fwy-ya!" along with a few light giggles. He quickly climbed onto the deck and saw the source of the noise; His 'son' Alfred, (Some little kid he rescued about 10 months ago) and the boy he had captured from a French ship and decided to keep as a servant (who also happened to be Alfred's younger brother) "ALFRED! MATTHEW!" he yelled angrily, causing the younger of the boys to jumps out of his skin and start trembling, and the older to look up from pretending to stab a dead guy with a wooden sword. "Oh! Hi Daddy!" Alfred said, waving happily. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" Arthur snapped angrily at the children, "W-W-We were…" Matthew stuttered sacredly, "We were just pretending to be big strong heroes like you Daddy!" Alfred said with a large grin on his face, which quickly faded, "Are we not supposed to do that?" He asks, worriedly looking up at his 'father', who was glaring at them, but quickly stopped after realizing how afraid the children were. Arthur sighed and knelt down, hugging his teary eyed 'son'. "Just don't pretend to impale dead people. It's extremely disrespectful, especially since this man died to keep our ship safe, and if he didn't defend our ship than someone big and scary might take you as slaves, or you might even have to go back to your actual parents. And you don't want that, right?" He asked, sighing as Alfred buried his face in his shoulder and Matthew looked like he was about to start crying. Arthur felt a slight bit guilty and reached over, pulling Matthew into the hug as well. "W-We're very sorry Mr. Arthur…" Matthew whimpered, shaking like a leaf in a storm. Arthur sighed again, "It's alright, I know you two didn't mean any harm." He replies, picking the small children up and taking them to their room.

-About Five Hours Later-

Matthew woke with a start, sitting up in his bed. _'What was that sound?' _ He wondered worriedly. Another crash of thunder sounded, sending him scrambling under the blanket on his bed, trembling sacredly. _'Oh No!' _ He thought, becoming even more sacred as there was another crash of thunder. _'I need to get to Alfie! He'll know what to do!' _the child concludes, peeking out from under the covers and swallowing nervously before bolting across the room and jumping onto his big brother's bed, "Alfieeeee!" he whimpers sacredly. "It's okay Mattie… I'll…. I'll be your hero…" Alfred mumbles in his state of half-awakness, rolling over and hugging his little brother. The sounds of footsteps approaching could be heard, "See? Daddy's coming. You'll be fine." He adds as he hid under the blanket with his brother. The steps got closer until the door was opened, and they soon stopped next to the boy's bed. The blanket was ripped off of them and a sword was held over their throats. Alfred let out a small squeak, the man holding the sword glared and moved the sword slightly, digging it slightly into their flesh. "Make no sounds if you wish to keep your pathetic lives." The white haired man growled in an extremely cold tone. "When I remove this blade you will get up and turn to face the wall." He growls, taking the blade away and watching the children scramble to their feet and face the wall. He yanked their arms behind their backs and bounds their wrists tightly. "Now, you will make no sound whatsoever, da?" he says, dragging the two terrified children out onto the deck and over to his ship, throwing them over onto his deck and grinned as he watched them slip and fall, due to the slickness of the deck because of the rain. Eduard and Toris pull them to their feet, watching their Master gracefully jump onto the deck. "Toris. Throw the sniveling brats into the holding cells. Eduard. Come with me." Ivan orders, walking to his quarters with Eduard, leaving Toris with the children. "Uh… Hi I guess…" Toris says awkwardly, smiling slightly. "A-A-Are you going to hurt us?" Matthew whimpered pitifully, looking up at Toris with his watery indigo eyes, while Alfred tried to act brave, stepping protectively in front of his little brother and snarled. Toris smiled and kneeled down to eye level with the children, "No, my brothers and I won't hurt you. But I can't promise the captain won't." He says, standing up and gently taking ahold of their arms, "Come on" Toris adds before leading them down to where the holding cells were, leading them into one of the cells and untying them. "Alright, I need you two to stay in here." He says, receiving two terrified looks, "It'll be alright, Arthur will come and get you soon…. Hopefully…" Toris says, turning and exiting, locking the door behind him. He sends the children a sympathetic look before going back up onto the deck. As soon as he left the two children broke down crying, cowering in the corner while they cried themselves to sleep.

Arthur woke up the next morning with a yawn and a stretch. He looked out the small window at the sun, and literally did a double take. "Bloody Hell! It's almost nine! Why hasn't Alfred woke me up begging for food yet?!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his bed and rushing to the boy's room, throwing open the door and finding the room empty. Now in a panic, he runs over to Alfred's bed, only to find some blood on the sheets along with a piece of paper placed on the pillow. Arthur shakily picks up the note and unfolds it;

_'__Hello_ _my dear friend. I've decided that I just can't let the fact you raided my ship go unpunished, so I've decided to get my revenge. I have taken something you hold very dear to go, and until you return what you have taken from me, I will keep Fredka and Matvey and do as I please to them._

_Love Always,_

_IVAN'_

At this point Arthur was mad enough he could almost see red, and he was shaking in rage, "IVAN YOU F****** B******!" He yelled, loud enough to almost rattle the ship.

Alfred woke up in the morning chained to a wall across from Matthew, he struggled and squirmed, trying to get down with no prevail. There was a sinister laugh, causing both children to look up in a panic. Ivan was standing outside the entrance to the cell, smiling creepily as he unlocked the door, "Hello Fredka, Matvey." He says ominously, nodding to the children as he entered the cell and closed the door behind him. He walks over to Alfred and unchains him, only to grab him by the collar of his shirt before dropping him and kicked him in the stomach, laughing as he yelped in pain. "You're so cute when you're in pain." Ivan said creepily, yanking him up again and twisting his arm behind his back, pinning his wrist between his shoulder blades. Alfred screamed in pain while Ivan laughed and Matthew yelled at him to 'Please leave them alone Sir'. Ivan laughed some more; "I would suggest you be quiet little Matvey, unless you want me to sew your mouth shut. Or cut your tongue out." He said creepily, laughing as Matthew cowered in his gaze. Ivan let out another childish giggle as he went over to him, putting his hand under the small child's chin and forcing him to look up at him, and sinking his fingernails into the child's flesh, grinning as Matthew started to tear up, "You're so very cute….. I'll keep that in mind for when you're a bit older." He said, tightening his grip again and laughing as Matthew cried out in pain. He let go and patted his head, turning and walking out the door, "Good-bye~!" he sang cheerfully, locking the door and walking off, leaving Alfred crying on the floor. Eduard soon came running in, unlocking the door and kneeling by Alfred's side "What happened?!" he asks worriedly, receiving a whimper in response. He sighs and stands up, going over and unchaining Matthew, carrying the child over to his brother, who he was hugging almost the second his feet hit the floor. "Alfie! Are you okay? Do you think your arm's broken?" he asked, receiving a head shake, "I-I think it's dislocated… do you remember how to relocate a shoulder from when I had to fix yours?" Alfred asks, "No… Sorry…" Matthew says guiltily, looking at the floor. "Here." Eduard said, kneeling down to Alfred's level, "I'll relocate it for you, but this might hurt a bit." He says, popping Alfred's shoulder back into place, getting a yelp of pain from Alfred. "Sorry." Eduard says, patting Alfred's good shoulder before standing up. "Alright, I have to go now. I'll be back later." He says, exiting the room and locking the door. "Bye."

This pattern went on for several days, one of the children being tortured, and then Toris, Eduard, or Ravis going and helping them as much as they could. On this particular day, it was Matthew who had been injured, with what was suspected to be a broken wrist, and Alfred was hugging him as he sobbed. "We need to get out of here." Alfred announced, "H-How are we going to do that?" Matthew asked, wiping a few tears out of his eyes. "Hmmm….. You could fit through the bars?" Alfred suggested, "O-Okay." Matthew replied, standing up and going to the bars, trying to fit through, with no luck. "I don't think I can fit… Sorry…" Matthew says, "D-Do you think you could pick me up? I might be able to get over the top of the door…" Alfred sighed, "Okay." He said, getting up and going to the door, hoisting his brother up so he could grab onto the cell door with his good hand. "Okay! Got it!" Matthew said, clinging onto the door, which swung open, "Ack!" he yelled, falling to the floor. Alfred ran over, helping him to his feet. "Good job Bro!" he whisper-yells, taking off with his brother in tow, heading towards the trapdoor. The trapdoor suddenly swings open, and the children hastily hide behind the miniature staircase. Ivan walks down the staircase, heading to their cell. Alfred and Matthew quickly and quietly run up onto the deck, sneaking toward the rowboat attached to the side of the ship. They had quietly climbed in, "Hello children. What do you think you're doing?" came a creepy and threatening voice from behind them. Alfred most certainly did not scream like a little girl, and used the knife he found in the supply pack on the rowboat. When they hit the water Alfred started rowing like crazy, focused on trying to get to the other ship in the distance, not looking back at Ivan's ship.

Back on the ship, Ivan grins creepily, pulling his 'catch' back over the side of the ship, and slamming it onto the deck, earning a yelp from the now pained Matthew. "Well, Well, Well." Ivan starts in a creepy tone. "It looks like a disobedient little boy needs a flogging." He finishes, yanking the small child to his feet by his longish blonde hair, grabbing a barbed whip and dragging him back to the holding cells, throwing him into one before following and closing the door, turning to face the almost crying child and grinning evilly before removing the child's shirt and tying wrists to the post in the middle of the room, raising the whip. "I'm sorry Mr. Ivan!" Matthew wailed pitifully, crying out in pain as the whip came into contact with his skin. "Be quiet." Ivan snapped, hitting him again and receiving another cry of pain. "P-Please Sir! I-I'll do anything!" Matthew begged in between hiccoughs, crying out in pain as he gets an extra hard lash. "I SAID BE QUIET !" Ivan yelled in fury, hitting the sobbing child as hard as he could straight across the spine, earning a blood curdling scream from Matthew as he was hit again and again with the whip until he blacked out.

Arthur was pacing his quarters, about to have a heart attack he was so worried for, as far as he was concerned, his children. "Captain!" one of his men called, "You might want to see this!" Arthur turned to the door, opening it and walking out onto the deck. "What do you want?!" he asks in annoyance, one of the men turned, holding a soaking wet bundle wrapped in blankets. The rest of the men were working on pulling a row boat over the edge of the deck. Arthur raised one of his massive eyebrows at the man, who offered him the bundle, "Here." He said as Arthur took the bundle and unwrapped it, gasping. It was Alfred. Who was unconscious. And freezing cold. Arthur quickly runs to the boys' room, laying Alfred down on his bed. He waits for about fifteen minutes before Alfred stirred, "D-Daddy?" he whimpered. "Alfred!" Arthur cried out happily, hugging his child close to him. "Do you know where Matthew is? Is he alright?" Arthur asked worriedly, "I-I don't k- HE'S STILL ON IVAN'S SHIP!" Alfred exclaimed, panicking and started to squirm. "Are you sure?" Arthur asked, letting Alfred go. "Yes! I found out after I heard screams! I could have sworn he was still in the boat when I cut the rope holding it! Ivan must have grabbed him!" Alfred rattled off at unhuman speeds before bursting into tears, "I'm the worst big brother ever!" he wailed, falling onto the floor dramatically. Arthur sighed, picking Alfred up and setting him on the bed. "Lad, listen to me this instant. You're not a terrible brother; you're the best big brother anyone could ask for. Now, you could sit here crying while your brother is most likely being hurt, or you could help me come up with a good strategy for getting him back, since we'll be arriving sometime in the morning." Alfred sighed, "Fine…"

Matthew woke the next morning with a groan, letting out a yelp and tearing up as he tried to move. "Ow! W-What happened?" he wondered out loud, sniffling slightly. "You flogged. About 30 lashes." Came a response from the doorway, where Toris stood, looking worried. "Are you alright?" he asks. After a second he slaps his forehead, "Wait, never mind. That was a stupid question." He added, Matthew smiled, letting out a small giggle. There was suddenly a loud crash from on the deck, causing both Toris and Matthew to jump out of their skin. There was a thumping coming from the mini-stairs, signifying someone was coming. Ravis and Eduard soon appear, "M-Mr. Ivan says we need to bring M-Matthew the deck in ten m-minutes." Ravis informs them. And thus they wait.

Meanwhile, on deck;

"IVAN!" Arthur yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF YOU B******!" There was a creepy laugh from Ivan, who walks into view, "I'm right here, friend. And let's not call each other names, da?" Arthur glared daggers at him, "You have no control over me, you bloody wanker. And give Matthew back." He growls, intensifying his glare. "Why should I? You haven't given back what you've taken." Ivan says. Arthur grinds his teeth, "Let me rephrase that; Give Matthew back or I will attack your ship." He growls. Ivan laughs. Arthur's crew than attacked, and the battle had begun. Blood and limbs were flying. Arthur knew his crew was winning so far, but he didn't care. He was concentrated on one thing and one thing only; Ivan. He needed to pay for what he had done, if there was one thing Arthur hated, it was seeing children hurt. And these were Arthur's own children he had hurt. Ivan would be lucky if he survived this battle without losing his head. Ivan swung his sword at Arthur, who quickly dodged and swung at Ivan's leg, hitting him right above his left kneecap. Ivan hissed in pain, and in his moment of weakness, Arthur kneed him in the crotch, bringing him to his knees. He had been just about to cut off one of his ears when there was a loud, heart breaking cry of, "DAD!" The battle literally froze in place, and all heads turned to the upper-front deck, where the cry had come from. Ivan's first mate had Matthew forced on his knees, and had just given him a hard kick in the ribs, a large, scary looking axe in his hands, ready to sever the innocent child's head off. He raises the axe, and Matthew sobs pitifully, swallowing nervously. The first mate grins, "Say goodbye to your pathetic excuse of a life kid." Matthew lets out another sob, and the man laughs, swinging the axe downward.

Several things happened in that moment; Matthew cried out in terror, a majority of Arthur's crew was starting to tear up, as most of them were very attached to the children, and lastly, a moment before the man swung the axe, there was a loud cry of; "I~ AM~ THE~ HERO~~~~!" and the first mate was promptly kicked in the face, and the axe, since it had already been swung, was driven into the man's thigh. The man cried out in pain and stumbled backwards, causing him to hit the short railing of the ship and fall backwards, into the ocean. "Mattie!" Alfred cried out happily, adjusting Arthur's captain's hat, which he was wearing, and hug attacking his brother. Arthur than ran over as well, hugging them both. Matthew buries his face in Arthur's chest, sobbing quietly. "I-I'm sorry Mr. A-Arthur…." He stuttered out between hiccoughs, confusing the man, "What are you talking about lad? You didn't do anything..." Arthur said "F-For making you worry… and for c-calling you dad earlier… I-I know I'm just a s-servant…" Matthew replied, keeping his teary eyed gaze on the deck. Arthur felt his heart clench painfully in his chest. "Hey, buck up lad, don't get yourself all down in the dumps, it's not your fault you were kidnapped and apparently flogged." He said, eyeing the child's back. "And I don't care what you call me. Hell, if you really wanted to, you could call me Mister Eyebrows and I wouldn't mind… well, not too much at least…" He says, causing both children to laugh, "And you're not actually a servant. That was just an excuse to keep you. I wouldn't want you to have to grow up with that bloody frog and become some flouncy Frenchman, now would I?" He adds, making the children laughed even harder. "And Alfred, give me my hat back you wanker." He says jokingly, taking his hat and placing it back on his head before ruffling Alfred's already cowlicked hair. "Now come on" Arthur says, picking up the children and carrying them over to his own ship, placing them on the deck. "Go get some food from the cook, you look half starved." He says, shooing them off and turning around, his expression hardening as he glared at the Russian captain lying on the deck, unable to get up due to his leg injury. He draws his sword and walks over to him, slicing his left ear off in one swift movement, and his right ear with another one. Ivan laughs. Arthur glares harder, grabbing the man's snow white hair and yanking it. He takes a deep breath and scalps him. Ivan screams. Arthur laughs, "This is what happens when you mess with me Ivan." He severs his right arm, than his left arm, laughing as the man screams. "And this is what happens when you hurt my children." With that, he slices his head off, kicking it across the deck and off the boat. "This is what you get." And with that, he left and went back to his own ship, heading into the dining area. _'Wow! They're actually behaving for once!' _ Arthur thought, grinning. "Take that!" Alfred suddenly yells, throwing a large chunk of kidney pudding at his brother, who looked alarmed as at hit him in the face. _'Never mind…' _Arthur thought with a sigh, going to stop Alfred from pelting his brother with gut chunks.

~END~


End file.
